northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 51: Help! The Space Express Are On The Way
Oracle 51: Help! The Space Express Are On The Way (助けて！スペースエクスプレスは方法にあります Tasukete! Supēsu Ekusupuresu wa hōhō ni arimasu) is the fifty-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the comeback appearance of Space Express Warriors of the sixteenth Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Space Express, for the crossover special week of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters VS. Tokushu-tai Space Express: The Ticket To Armored Destination. Synopsis As Mayor Akazawa forced Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo to surrender their respective arsenals to save their lives, an inter-galactic bullet train called the Space Express Train came and rescued Anaira and others from Mayor Akazawa. Plot Mayor Akazawa defeated Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo using his finishing move, Ray Target Blast, causing them to de-transformed back into their civilian form. Afterwards, he told them to surrender themselves and their arsenals immediately in order to save their lives. But Anaira told him that they will never surrender their arsenals and they will continue to fight to save the Hirakawa City. Mayor Akazawa, on the hand, got mad because of what Anaira said, so he attempted to kill her immediately. Suddenly, a fireball fell from the sky and attacked Mayor Akazawa, causing him to de-transformed back into his civilian form. Meanwhile, while fighting against the Chariot Soldiers, Kohei and other Armored Meister Fighters, as well as Anaira and others and the SAF and army troops, saw a huge hole from the sky and there, a bullet train came outside the hole and stopped nearby the battle area. Meanwhile, in TransHead TV Media Center, Kazumi and Miyuki also saw a huge hole in the window of the corridor of the network building. On the other hand; Erika, Kyoko and Hiroko also saw a huge hole on the roof top of the network building. On the other hand, while heading back to TransHead TV Media Center, Chihiro also saw the huge hole. Back to the battle, as the door of the bullet train opens, a group of inter-galactic warriors called the Space Express came outside of the bullet train. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, asked them about on their purpose. On the other hand; Space Express leader, Anaira Miyazaki, answered him that they came to help the Armored Fighters and defeat the evildoers. Because of this, he ordered the Chariot Soldiers to face the Space Express in a battle. Miyazaki, along with her fellow Space Express warriors, transformed themselves into their armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers together with the Armored Meister Fighters. Meanwhile; Anaira, Irie and Hiroyo transformed again into their armor form and fought Mayor Akazawa. On the other hand, Miyazaki ordered her other three Space Express warriors to help the Armored Fighters to fight against Mayor Akazawa, and they did so. In Esumi Avenue, Chisato received a report that a group of Chariot Soldiers were attacking on Raia Avenue. Alejandra, on the other hand, was in concern to Anaira and other Armored Fighters. Because of this, they ordered their fellow Armored Energy and Force Fighters to head on to Raia Avenue immediately. Meanwhile in Space Express Train, Mechanika asked Conductor Roper about the enemies who fought by the Space Express team. Conductor Roper, on the other hand, answered nothing because he didn't knew about the Chariot Soldiers. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen can't believe that another Tokushu-tai team came in just to fight against Mayor Akazawa and the Chariot Soldiers. Triskaide, Archos and Mateo got mad at the Tokushu-tai team who helped the Armored Fighters, so they decided to call Rie and head on to Raia Avenue to help Mayor Akazawa and the Chariot Soldiers immediately. As they headed on to Raia Avenue, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters saw Rie and the Chariot Fighters came and attacked the Armored Meister Fighters, as well as Hiroyo, Irie and the Space Express warriors. Because of this, they transformed themselves again into their armor form and helped their fellow Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors to fight against the Chariots. Meanwhile, Hiroko admitted to Erika and Kyoko that although they've already contacted the authorities to protect Hirakawa City, she's still in concern about the people throughout the city. Erika, on the other hand, told her that she doesn't need to worry about because the Armored Fighters were also there to help the authorities to save Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Kyoko also told her that the authorities and the Armored Fighters will join force in order to defeat the Chariots, as well as they will give punishment on Mayor Akazawa and Councilor Rie for being allies of Chariot Empire. And Hiroko agreed. The Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors joined force together to face the Chariots in a battle. As the battle ends, both sides used their respective finishers to defeat each other, but they were never won nor defeated. Mayor Akazawa told the Armored Fighters and the Space Express that they will face them next time, and left along with the Chariot Fighters. After the battle, the Armored Fighters and the Space Express met each other, and Miyazaki told Anaira to visit their Space Express Train by giving Special Edition Space Express Tickets. While inside the Space Express Train, the Armored Fighters met Conductor Roper and Mechanika. As the door of Space Express Train closes, Anaira and the Armored Fighters felt panicked, but Miyazaki told them that they will travel them through outer space. In Hirakawa City Hall, Mayor Akazawa felt frustrated after he didn't defeat the Armored Fighters, as well as the Space Express warriors. Rie, on the other hand, told him to stay calm and set up another plan. But he insisted to her that he will do anything to defeat the Armored Fighters and the Space Express warriors. Meanwhile, the Armored Fighters felt amazed as they saw the outer space while travelling thru Space Express Train. Later on, Mechanika gave the boxed lunches to them while enjoying their space travel. Minori, Ryoko and Haruka enjoyed their boxed lunches, as well as their fellow Armored Fighters. Meanwhile, Anaira asked Miyazaki why they came on Hirakawa City a while ago. Miyzaki answered her that they came to Hirakawa City just to help them to defeat the evildoers. Then Anaira thanked her for helping them to defeat the Chariots in the battle, and Miyazaki thanked back. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Yamamoto Mai (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Anaira Miyazaki/Space Express 01: Marvelous Takahashi *Shiro Ikeda/Space Express 02: Hiroyuki Shinoda *Kiriko Oikawa/Space Express 03: Rina Haragata *Yukiko Nagasaki/Space Express 04: Natsumi Daidouji *Rick Shirogane/Space Express 05: Ryosuke Urashima *Junko Umemori/Space Express 06: Trixie Shiraishi *Chisato Morishita/Space Express 07: Sachiko Morioka *Erika Okamori/Space Express 08: Yui Miura *Conductor Roper: Haruo Mochida *Mechanika: Fumiko Kusaka Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Space Express 01: Murakami Reiko *Space Express 02: Asakawa Shun *Space Express 03: Yamamori Inoue *Space Express 04: Okamori Yuzuru *Space Express 05: Nakamura Hajime *Space Express 06: Sawada Ayako *Space Express 07: Matsubara Erika *Space Express 08: Shinozaki Aiko Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 24 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 31, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 51: Missing Witness, The Zenith episode 46 and Never Surrender episode 25. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes